


I am rooted, but I flow

by AdelineVW7



Series: darling, home is where I am with you [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Cuddling, F/M, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: He surrenders himself to her embrace, and his heart’s darkness passes into light.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: darling, home is where I am with you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I am rooted, but I flow

Sasuke wakes to the sound of rain and the insistent knocking of memory upon the shut doors of his mind.

_The hour before daybreak. A state between waking and sleep. Voices infringing on his awareness: a low gruff remark from Father, Mother’s sedate reply. Itachi’s footsteps, measured and light, as he sets his things in order for the day. The rain wrapping all the disparate sounds together—lullaby to which he sinks right back into sleep._

_And then the rude awakening. Another rainy day, only months after—him walking through the district to find nothing but a broken dream._

Haunted by those ghosts, he lies there breathless—feeling himself a darkness that would evaporate at the touch of morning. A single thought chases away the reminiscences: how could he, clumsily sculpted by the careless past, seek his future?

How could he go on?

Sakura stirs beside him, as if summoned by his disquiet. In slumber, she wraps herself around him, sighing a dreamer’s mumblings in his ear.

Little by little, the past’s forceful hold eases up, and he feels himself return to the rain-curtained present. Snatched back, as always, by Sakura’s voice and the solid fact of her body next to his.

He surrenders himself to her embrace, and his heart’s darkness passes into light.

Now shall they venture to tomorrow, unafraid.

**Author's Note:**

> *this piece takes its inspiration and its title from Virginia Woolf's The Waves:
> 
> "I feel a thousand capacities spring up in me. I am arch, gay, languid, melancholy by turns. I am rooted, but I flow.”


End file.
